The Outcasts of Namimori
by dariusimpey00
Summary: Tsuna Sawada in this Au is the newest member of Namimori middles class O which contain people of the school that are seen as outcasts with a Group that he has slowly become a part of by the Actions of a Certain son of a Hitman Reborn who has fallen for Tsuna and decides to have him live with him.


most people that go to Namimori middle school wouldn't know this but it has a class full of the schools rejects, outclass or most people like to call me and the other is the losers, But that's what they like to SAY in their heads. IT was the second term in since I been in the class REjects or what I like call class O for outcast when we got a new member. The boy was I shocked who it was but I knew he is a member of our class Dame-Tsuna or.

Tsunayoshi Sawada as our teacher Mr Smith said. Oh, Mr Smith is like Mr Nezu except he says how great he is at the end of the explaining through its still annoying. When I first saw the Boy I heard of Dame-Tsuna I thought Nerd with the stereotypical class and neat hair but instead in front of me was A cute faced, Fluffy messy hair with eyes that looked emotional you could just look in his eyes to know what he felt and I Wanted him as Mine. So I got Up and walked towards Tsunayoshi as I got closer Tsunayoshi walked backwards until he hit a wall.(Mr Smith talking about how honoured we were to have another member) attempting to get to the door but too late I had my hands on the side of him, he shakily asked " Sorry have I done something wrong " with his legs beginning to fold up in a defensive position as expecting me to punch him instead I got kissed him in the lips giving him a surprise though he didn't really resist having my tongue in his mouth.

when I stopped he had checks that were as red as roses making him look so much more adorable in a confused state in till I told him this " Your mine so Saturday 12 Am were going out to see a movie and here's my number " and I went back to my seat. leaving a confused tsuna to his thoughts later during lunch. my friends or acquaintances asked " why in the hell did you kiss him " said Lisabeth a girl that was very serious and hit people when she didn't have a comeback to say which happen to happen on him the youngest in our class Conello who kept asking Lisabeth out which he got hit not in the way she didn't like him instead shes too Shy to say yes. I replied " Why not" with a look that she knows meant I'm not going to say which failed in stopping her.

while we were arguing Esp and Chan were talking about how much it cost to make a Dojo as Esp has a thing about having money and knowing how much something costs in total through he a cheap ass at everything for these reasons while Chan was focused on fighting in his martial arts while just mostly listening to people through. Lastly was Lucy who was against most things that hurt the planet like fossil fuels which caused the argument with purples ( too lazy to remember name ) who loves vehicle including planes this caused purples to involve Einstein as he Said " Scientist used animal to test products on Why don't argue at Einstein " which was pathetic but worked as Einstein heard causing them to debate more.

It was the end of the day with me waiting for Tsunayoshi to come out while my friends just left as they were busy tonight or they assumed I was going to something weird. So when Tsunayoshi finally left the classroom I Asked " do you want me to walk you home " startling him tsuna said " okay" with a face that was blushing red. as they left the school walking to his house I asked "do you have two older brothers " replying " yes there's Natsu whom so caring but also there's Giotto too he's brave " noticing him become more depressed I finally look over Tsunayoshi he's clothes look dirty as if they haven't been cleaned fully and there's and he's bit too skinny for my liking of being healthy. while thinking of why he likes this Tsunayoshi say " I'm Home bye " I shake my head to see him enter the house. Deciding that something up I sneak to the front windows to the living room that looks like people haven't been in there for while as seen by the dust, Moving to the next window along the side of the house I see a kitchen that looks like a mess with plates and cupboards with mess and mould. I go to the front Door knocking realizing why tsuna body skinny wearing dirty clothes. few mins pass when tsuna opens the door surprised that it you, he asks "why are you knocking so do you need something " replying in a serious Tone " are you living alone " this surprised tsuna " No " in a voice that was clearly lying. knowing that Tsuna will keep lying soi just grab him and walk towards my house with a classmate (Boyfriend) in hand who needs serious feeding and a bath too. while walking he tries to get louse but fails to realize that he can't he asks " where are you taking me " With short reply, I say "home also you are having a Bath " Stun by this asks "why" "Why Don't ".

This is how I Tsunayoshi Sawada moved in with me ( Conner Sinclair ) and began the start of our relationship while collecting his own element.

-  
Tsuna is the youngest of three at age of 16. Giotto and Natsu are twins that are 20 years old in age. Nana is not with Tsuna because she believed this is how she get Tsuna to be independent and braver while also teaching Iemitsu few lessons on how to be a father. Tsuna has met his cannon guardians when he was 12 with Reborn teaching them to be the Cedef (Natsu), vongola boss (Gitto ) which are now Natsu guardians while Giotto has his original guardians.


End file.
